Heart of a Champion
Heart of a Champion is a song from the band's sixth studio album, New Empire Vol. 1. Official Lyrics Mic check, yo, man, fuck you I got some coke in my sock and a couple rocks too I got a bottle full of Ketel, drunk pedal to the metal Got some beef I gotta settle, but you gotta check the dentals They don't like me? I make the music I want to These divas fucking need us, man, worse than their heartbeat They're digging up my grave, but these bitches gotta pay And the price of admission, it ain't ever gonna change It'll end when I say it 'cause you're wet when I spray it And the more you fucking hate us, well, the more you'll fucking play it, bitch Go, I'm crossing out names (Crossing out names) Go, and no one is safe (No one is safe) Go, I'll leave a rose on your grave (Rose on your grave) Go, it's the dove and grenade (Dove and grenade) I'm absent-minded mentally, slaughtering all my enemies I'm murdering recklessly, bitch, these streets ain't no Sesame And now you're maxing my felony list, I'm not wasting energy on this I’m gonna win, I’ll be honest, that's something I fucking promise Godless so I'll take the charges, spotless is my fucking conscience God, this is so fucking pompous like Congress if I was in office God, I'm just so damn exhausted, novices making me nauseous I'm gonna win, that's regardless, this ain't no place for the heartless 'Cause I live for the pain The fight, the glory, the game Go, I'm crossing out names (Crossing out names) Go, and no one is safe (No one is safe) Go, I'll leave a rose on your grave (Rose on your grave) Go, it's the dove and grenade (Dove and grenade) Compare me to none Compare me to none Compare me to none I got the heart of a champion Compare me to none Compare me to none Compare me to none I got the heart of a champion (I got the heart of a champion) Go, I'm crossing out names (Crossing out names) Go, and no one is safe (No one is safe) Go, I'll leave a rose on your grave (Rose on your grave) Go, it's the dove and grenade (Dove and grenade) Go, I'm crossing out names (Compare me to none! Compare me to none!) Go, and no one is safe (Compare me to none! I got the heart of a champion!) Go, I'll leave a rose on your grave (Compare me to none! Compare me to none!) Go, it's the dove and grenade (Compare me to none! I got the heart of a champion!) Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *This song was mixed and mastered by Matt Good at Good Sounds, Tempe, AZ. Category:Songs Category:New Empire Vol. 1 Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Charlie Scene